Eternal Eden
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Kiba risks his Paradise in order to save Blue. As the two trail off course, struggling to survive on their own, will love blossom? Will they make it to Paradise?
1. Hunted

Blue howled loudly in sorrow and in pain, her howling turned to crying as she returned to her human form, clutching a bleeding White wolf to her chest. The wolfs faced contorted, changing into that of a human boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Blue stared down, pressing her hand firmly against the wound on her chest.

"Kiba!" She said, fear evident in her voice. Kiba's eyes fluttered slightly, his vision focusing as he looked up into her eyes. "Kiba.."

"Blue?" He asked, lifting his hand and tracing her jawline. "Are you hurt?" he asked, glancing over her beautiful face. She shook her head, the tears falling from her eyes.

"No, no I'm not. Thanks to you." She whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He tried sitting up, only to be stopped by Blue and the sudden pain that shot through him. He hissed, coughing up blood. Blue quickly licked away the blood at the corner of his lips, refusing to believe her Kiba was dying.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't.. take you... to Paradise like... I promised.." He muttered out, gritting his teeth in pain. He looked up into her eyes, smiling the best he could despite the throbbing, aching twist in his stomach. "Blue..I love you"

"Kiba.." She said softly, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. He sat up slightly, bringing his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her more into the kiss. They kissed for several seconds, before his hand fell, the only thing holding him up were her slinder arms. She pulled back, already sobbing. "Kiba.." She said, shaking him slightly, pulling back to look at his face. He had a small smile on his lips. "Kiba!" She repeated, louder this time, leaning her head on his chest, listening for any signs of life. Not finding any, she pulled back slowly and brushed his hair away from his face. Tears streamed down her own, her eyes blurred. "Kiba, I love you too!" Hugging him to her, she sat there, rocking with him, thinking back over their six months alone together. The six months that brought them closer; the six months that they spent falling in love.

* * *

Kiba ran fast, his dominating white artic form a blurr of white as he sped passed his pack and onto the cliff overlooking the forest. Blue ran up beside him, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted, her dark black fur visible in the snow. "Each of us needs to be careful." Kiba spoke, his golden eyes glaring down at a tent and fire out in the distance. "We've got company." He turned to Blue, motioning with his head for her to follow him. "Stay close, your fur is darker than all of ours. It'll be easy to spot." Blue nodded, walking slowly beside him.

"What do I do?" She asked, stopping as she looked at Kiba. Hige and Toboe both turned, waiting for their leader, where as Tsume kept strutting.

"Stay in stride with me, along side me." Kiba said, watching as she walked and matched herself up with him. "Like that, now, just stay as close to my side as you can get." Nodding, she followed his lead as they trekked on through the snow.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just changed into our human forms?" Hige asked, walking along side Toboe.

"We wouldn't be able to survive in our human forms in this weather." Tsume grunted, his ears cocked as he stopped and listened. "Kiba! Wait!" Kiba stopped, his ears also twitching.

"I heard it too. Lets keep moving. I'd rather be a moving target than a still one." Kiba said, looking to Blue. "In case we need to run, its the left paw first."

"Gotcha."

Tsume stopped once again, his ears picking up footsteps. "Kiba, we need to run!" Tsume shouted just as a gunshot sounded. The shot flew passed Blue, causing her to lean towards Kiba more. Kiba took off running, expecting Blue to follow. The others ran fast, not realizing Blue was left behind. Blue growled as a hunter came up on her, his gun pointed straight at her. Her ears flew back, her fangs dripping saliva. Kiba stopped, looking back. "Kiba! Come on!" Tsume shouted. Kiba turned shaking his head.

"Go on, I can't leave her behind. Get them to Paradise Tsume. I'm counting on you!" Kiba yelled as he ran off towards Blue. Tsume watched him go, sighing as he ran on with the others. "Blue!" Kiba shouted, jumping over her and attacking the hunter. The man dropped his gun as blood ran down his arm. "Lets go!" He yelled, nudging her up and running off. The hunters behind them charged forward, shooting their guns. A bullet grazed Kiba's cheek, but he didn't flinch. More bullets flew passed them, one grazing Blues' leg. She yelped and fell, flippong as she hit the snow. "Blue!" Kiba yelled, turning and coming to stand in front of her, growling as the hunters surrounded them.

"Kiba.." Blue murmured, her ears back, her fangs bared. A hunter cocked his gun, aiming it at Blue, however, Kiba stepped in the way, his golden eyes piercing through the hunters.

"They must be mates." A hunter began, stroking his beard. "A white artic wolf and a wild black one. Good breeding."

Kiba knew well what they meant, as well as Blue, not that she minded baring the dominating wolfs cubs but under the circumstances, it wasn't the time. Kiba put a paw over Blue as he stared down the feral hunter. Blue looked up at him, surprised by his protectiveness.

"Blue, I'm gonna take this one out. Run when he's down. I'll follow."

"But Kiba.."

"Just do it."

With a nod, Blue ran as Kiba attacked the bearded hunter. Blood painted the snow red, the hunters kneeling to help their fallen allie. Blue glanced back to see Kiba running after her. She smiled to herself and kept running, the pain in her paw excrutiating. Kiba noticed this, and as soon as they were out of the hunters vision range, he slowed beside her as she stopped. He bent his head and licked the blood from her paw. She shifted out of her wolf form, her fair skin and dark black hair glowing slightly, her blue eyes illuminating her face. Kiba remained in his wolf form, licking her wound. She smiled down at him, lifting her hand and scratching the top of his head. He pulled back, looking in the directing of the voices. "We should go, their almost here." He said, turning back to her. She leaned forward and licked the blood from his cheek. His golden wolf eyes widened. "Blue?"

"Thank you, for not leaving me." She said, smiling softly. He heard the voices more clearly as they neared him. Kiba closed his eyes, his wolf form subsiding as his brown locks of hair fell about his face' his blue eyes matching Blues'. Blue looked up at him as he stood, his eyes narrowed, looking off in the distance. She felt herself blush when he reached his hand down to her. She placed her hand in his as he pulled her up. She stumbled against him slightly, unable to keep her balance. Kiba wasted no time in picking her up, running off towards the bank to the east. Blue was surprised by this action, but decided she'd relish the moment in and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him. Kiba ran as fast as he could without dropping her. The hunters seemed to keep gaining, so Kiba did the only thing he could do; turned to the cliff beside them and jumped down into the icy lake below.

* * *

A/N: And that is chapter 1!! Love it, hate it? Let me know! R&R please! 


	2. Bitter Cold

Blue groaned as she sat up and grabbed her head. Her vision blurred as water from her hair dripped down into her eyes. It took her a moment before she realized where she was and what had happened several minutes before.

"Kiba?" She said aloud, looking around. She heard a muffled moan and looked down, blushing as she rolled off him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, folding her legs beneath her and leaning foward. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.." Kiba groaned, sitting up. He glanced around, noticing the area they had landed in wasn't too open. A small patch of woods provided enough cover till the morning. Standing, he leant his hand to Blue, helping her up. "We should start a fire and hang our clothes up to dry. This weather is deathly, we'll freeze to death in a matter of seconds." Kiba's voice was monotoned as usual, which Blue didn't quite mind, but wasn't too fond of. He started off towards a small run down cabin just near the woods entrance, a large chimney signifying a warm place for the night. Without a word, Kiba strode off and kicked the door in, walking in and rummaging through a few things. Blue walked in hesitantly, glancing around. She watched as Kiba lit a fire in the fire place and pushed the couches to the side. He threw several cushions and blankets down for them. "This will keep us warm for the night." He murmured, stripping himself of his jakcet and shirt, hanging them by the fire. He started on his pants, but then noticed the blushing Blue. "You can take off yours too, your blankets right there." He stated turning his back to her and resuming his stripping. Blue sighed and took off her own clothes, wrapping herself in the blanket he'd given her.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to catch up with the others?" Shivering, Blue scooted closer to him, her eyes intent on the fire. He glanced over, noticing how close she was getting.

"Depends. With the hunters after us, I'm not really sure. But I promise you, we will get to Paradise Blue." His eyes met hers and she could see the determination in them. Smiling, she nodded her head.

"I believe you." She said, scooting even closer. Why was she so attracted to him? His body stiffened when he felt her leg touch his. Even though the blankets were separating them, it was still enough to make him blush. Blue was a very attractive woman.. "I'm sorry about earlier. If I weren't so clumsy and stupid, we would be with the others right now."

Kiba shook his head of his previous thoughts, his eyes now staring into hers. "Forget it. Besides, whats a journey without some excitement?" He smirked and turned back to the fire, bringing the blanket up around him more. "And you don't need to thank me Blue, I only did what I wanted to do." Blues eyes widened slightly, looking up at him. "Your apart of our pack, whether you like it or not."

"Thanks for accepting me, Kiba. The others said it would be hard to get your approval."

"Did they? Hmm, well, usually I don't just go welcoming anyone. My original intent was to do this alone, but then, I figured I could use the help along the way."

"Their good friends." Blue said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kiba froze, but eased as he allowed her to get closer. It was cold after all, at least, that was the excuse he was using. "Its getting colder." She said softly, nuzzling his arm. Kiba nodded his head, bringing up a second blanket around them both.

"Get some rest Blue, I'll stay up." Nodding slightly, Blue felt herself slowly drift off, leaving Kiba blushing. As it got darker, Kiba felt himself become more tense. Those hunters would be furious, and would most likely be out hunting for the two wolves. Deciding it would be safer to guard outside, Kiba slowly moved himself, trying unsuccessfully not to awake Blue. She groaned, reaching out and grabbed him. "Blue?" His voice was just above a whisper, his eyes wide as the blanket she had wrapped around her fell off her bare shoulders. Looking away, Kiba pulled back more, only to be pulled back down and on top of her. His heart began to beat rapidly as he looked down at her peaceful sleeping face. He felt his heart soften just alittle. "Fine.." He murmured, making sure his blanket was securely wrapped around himself. Pulling her blankets up, he laid beside her, his eyes staring out of the window to the side.

"Kiba..." Blue murmured, causing him to look her way. She snuggled into him more, and Kiba couldn't help the impish grin that settled on his lips. Alright, so it was nice to have someone close to you. And since that person was Blue, it only made things that much better.

A/N: Yes, I know it was short, and seemingly not that good, but I promise, things will get better. I've been super busy with school, y'know. And I have other stories I'm working on, as I am, Nicole, the multitasker. heh..R&R please.


	3. Hunted pt 2

Kiba's ears perked up at the sound of foot steps, and muffled voices. Raising his head, his eyes snapping open, Kiba glanced towards the window, the approaching light making his adrenaline start to pump. Lifting up, he quickly grabbed his clothes, throwing on his pants and standing. He slowly crept towards the window, the moons crisp light only brightening the front of the cabin. With a quick glance down to Blue, he looked out the window, narrowing his eyes as he spotted the several hunters with guns and torches.

"Blue." His voice was barely above a whisper but feral enough to wake any dog from its sleep. Blue's eyes shot open, and she sat up, her eyes narrowed as he nodded to her. Walking towards the back door, Kiba ran looked around.

"Kiba, what are we gonna do?" Blue's voice came from behind. She was struggling to pull her boots on and stand at the same time. Kiba nodded towards the forest in the back as he opened the door.

"I'll barge out the front, just make your getaway when they chase after me." Blue watched as he morphed into his white artic wolf form. "I'll catch up with you. Go!" Kiba growled as he ran for the front door. Blue watching as he jumped through the front window. She took off running, morphing into her wolf form as she did so. She could hear the hunters yelled, and several fired shots, stopping, she turned, panting.

"Kiba.." Blue started, stepping towards the cabin. She saw a flicker of white fur to the left of the front of the cabin, and sighed, turning and running through the forest once more. 'You better not get your white ass shot' She thought, growling at the image of him showing up with red stained fur. Rounding a tree, she stopped, changing back into her human form as she pulled her knees up to her chest. 'Come on..please be alive..' The bitter wind caused her to shiver, her eyes becoming heavy as time passed. Where the hell was Kiba? He should've been there by now. The sun had already begun to rise.

Kiba panted heavily as he ran, the hunters still chasing close behind him. 'Can't you bastards give up already!?' Kiba growled, turning and stopping. Baring his fangs, he lept forward, tackling one of the taller hunters, then running off in the direction Blue was in. Coming to a stop, Kiba huddled in the snow, covering his black nose with snow. The hunters ran past, searching frantically. Kiba waited till they headed off in the opposite direction before making his run towards Blues' scent.

"Blue.." He murmured, walking now as he neared her scent more. The sun shown brightly from its perch in the sky. Kiba could clearly tell it was midday. Keeping his steps slow, he silently changed into his human form as he came upon a sleeping Blue. Seeing her there; arms wrapped around her legs, hugging her knees to her chest, the sun glistening off her fair skin, he couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips for a brief second. Removing his jacket, he set it over her, sitting beside her as she stirred.

"Kiba..?" Her tired voice, sultry almost made his heart jump just a bit. He turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, its me."

"I'm glad your back, I thought they shot you." Kiba cast a glance towards her, noticing her tired expression.

"Such concern.." He mumbled, bringing a smile to her face at his voice. "We should get going. The hunters won't be a problem anymore. They headed off towards the falls."

"So, where do we go from here? Toboe and the others are back that way.."

"We'll go to the east, then head north." Kiba said dismissively as he stood. "Lets go. Looks like its just gonna be me and you on this journey."

Blue smiled, standing and sliding her arms through Kiba's coat. She put her hand on his arm, squeezing gently as she smiled, staring into his eyes.

"I don't mind. I kinda like it this way." As Blue strode off with her hands in the coats pockets, Kiba looked to his arm, blushing slightly.

"Women..." He murmured before walking behind her. The real journey had just begun.


	4. Emotions abound

The wind was cold, the air rigid as two lonely wolves treked on. Both knew the journey would be long, and most of it would be spent running or walking through blizzards. Though their paws ached, and stomachs growled, neither could afford to take a break until they'd reached a small town or at least escaped the icy weather. Coming up over a hill, Kiba let out a howl, causing the lagging Blue to look up at him. With a new found energy, she ran up to him, morphing into her human form as they spotted a small town. Kiba followed her, also in his human form as he walked along side her. Their lack of heavy clothing earned them stares, but no one said a word.

"Lets find a place to stay. We'll get something to eat after." Kiba said, walking off down an empty alley. Blue was about to follow, until she spotted a tan wolf, running around the next corner. Curious, she strode on around the corner, looking around. "Here we go, this place'll do." Kicking through a door, Kiba turned, about to stay something until he noticed Blue was gone. "Blue?" He walked back outside, sniffing around, following her scent just around the corner.

Blue rounded another corner at the end of the alley, spotting the tan wolf gnawing on a snow rabbit. Cautiously, she morphed into her wolf form, approaching the other wolf slowly. Before she knew it, the other wolf launched at her, its fangs blood red from its dinner. Letting out a yelp, Blue tumbled, rolling. The much more manly wolf towered over her, then sank its teeth in her shoulder. Blue cried out in pain, trying to push the dog off her.

Kiba's ears twitched, the sound of Blue's painful shill cry reached him. Changing, he rushed down the alley and around the corner, his fangs visible as he skidded to a stop around the last corner. Blue looked over, her eyes pleading him. "Blue.." Kiba growled as he dove on the wolf above her, sinking his own teeth into its throat. The helpless tan toned wolf fought unsuccessfully to remove Kiba. Kiba was much too powerful, his strength dominating. Blue stood, blood gushing from her shoulder as she limped over to Kiba. Nudging him, she nodded her head toward the other alley. Looking down at the lifeless wolf, Kiba unlocked his jaws, licking around his chops as he turned to leave with Blue. He noticed her limp, and stopped, sniffing her wound then licking the blood from her shoulder. The pain was too much for her as she subsided back into her human form.

"I found us a place to stay." Kiba said, watching as she sat against the wall and took off her jacket, her wound still bleeding. With a sniffle, Kiba licked the rest of the blood from her shoulder. She smiled, reaching up with her other hand to scratch his head.

"Lets go." She said, standing and holding her shoulder. Kiba returned to his human state, walking beside her.

"I'll take a look at your wound after I've stolen some food and supplies." He pointed her to their shelter for the night. "I'll be back shortly. Don't go anywhere." And in a second he was gone, his speed had always impressed her. Surpressing a painful cry, she removed her jacket and slumped on one of the beds. The place was trashed, but the beds were surprisingly clean.

"He could have found a better place.." Blue murmured, her eyes wandering. She kept her ears open and alert for any strange sounds as she scoped about. "Damn." She groaned, placing her hand over her shoulder, leaning her head back against the wall. "I thought curiosity only killed the cat." Her eyes closed, but opened as soon as she heard Kiba's laughter. He smiled to her from the door way, a few bags of fresh hot food in one hand, a first aid kit in the other. He strode to her and sat beside her, motioning for her to take off her shirt. "What..?" She blushed, "No!"

"Look, I need to cleanse the wound and wrap it." He stated, his normal expression returning. Blue thought for a moment, then nodded, sliding her shirt over her head. She was glad she was the type who wore a bra. Kiba paid no mind to her chest, quickly applying some alcohol to the wound. She hissed in pain, arching her back. Kiba quickly bandaged the wound, making sure the bandage was tight and fixed to her shoulder. When he was done, he tossed the bloody gaws and such aside, grabbing the bags of food and handing her her portion. She put back on her shirt and jacket, nodding her thanks to him. They ate in silence, sitting side by side. Finally, when finished, Blue broke the looming silence.

"Thanks for saving me back there." She said softly, not looking at him. Her eyes instead were casted on the ground. Kiba shrugged, standing and pulling the covers down on the bed. "I'm grateful Kiba." She said again, looking up at him. Still, he didn't look at her and instead he sat down, removing his shoes. "Kiba." She said more firmly, setting her hand on his thigh. "Really, I am." Kiba finally looked up and into her eyes. He could see the plead in them, something pulsing just below the surface. But what was it? What emotion was she feeling? Loneliness?

"Its nothing. I just did what I wanted to do." Kiba replied, never breaking their gaze.

"Still, I'd like to thank you." Blue smirked, leaning over and placing her lips on his. Kiba froze. Blue moved her lips over his slowly, then all too soon she pulled away, blushing slightly. "Thanks Kiba." She smiled, then stood, climbing on the opposite bed. Kiba's face still registered shock from her actions. Chuckling, Blue pulled the blankets up over her, shivering slightly. "Goodnight...Kiba." She winked his way then closed her eyes, falling fast asleep.

"..good night..Blue.." Kiba managed to say, his face red with a blush. He laid back, pulling the blankets up. He licked his lips, smirking slightly as he turned his head to watch her sleep. Who knew what this journey had in store for them. And maybe, just maybe, Kiba would finally find his true maiden...in Blue.

A/N: XD Holy hell I know this chapter took forever to get up XD Sorry, sorry. My deepest apologies. But I still have my other stories to work on and school work, plus house work, myspace, youtube, hanging out with friends and talking to my BF. XDD I'm a busy person P lol R&R Please!! Oh, and I know I'm probably off on their character. I haven't seen Wolf's Rain in such a long time T.T


	5. Mystery of Kiba

Kiba awoke with a small yawn, he's eyes blinded with light as the rising sun glared off of a metal sheet across from the window. Raising his hand to deflect the light, he turned to see Blue already awak and tying her boots. He smiled, remembering the kiss from the night before. Uncovering himself, he stretched, reaching for his shoes. When her last lace was tied, she turned to him, smiling.

"Well, ready when you are." She said, standing. Kiba said nothing as he tied his last lace and stood with her.

"We'd better grab a few things for the road. I don't know how far the next town is, or even if there is a next town." He said, his eyes fixated on the sheet metal that was radiating the sun. For a moment, he day dreamed of paradise, and what awaited them.

"We have to head north now right? Since we started south then went west, east would lead us back to the hunters.."

"Northwest is our destination, we'll head in the direction of Chezas smell from there. Lets go." Kiba's face held no emotion as he opened the door and stopped just at the end of the alley. "Move quickly." He murmured as he disappeared in a flash, she followed, her speed almost matching his. A few screams told the guards that someone had commited a crime, but unknown to them, their culprits wouldn't be caught. Kiba and Blue raced down a frozen path, ice-skating on their shoes as they slid down the ice. Blue had a small smile curving at her lips as she glanced over at him, a bag of food in his arms. He caught her smile and turned his head her way, giving her a smirk. They came to a skidding hault as they came upon a cliff.

"Looks like we're testing our jumping skills." Kiba mused, glancing from each dliff that got lower and lower down into the valley. "If we can get down this, we'll be back on our right path. We should be able to pick up the others scent, so lets hurry." Before Blue could get a word in, Kiba had already started jumping.

"Hey!" She yelled after him, jumping down. "We're really gonna have to work on your attitude." She said as she landed on the ground beside him. He gave her a look and walked on, crunching through the snow.

"My attitude is fine. Its yours that needs adjusting." Big mistake. "Gahh!" Dropping the bag, Kiba put his hands on his head, a small tear at the corner of his eye. "What was that for?!" He yelled, turning to Blue with a puppy eyed look. She tossed her jacket over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't speak that way to a lady." She said, her eyes glaring at him. Kiba regained his stoic composure and shrugged.

"Your a wolf, act like one." He grunted, picking up the bag of food and treking on. Blue scowled slightly. Ok, maybe it would be a bit harder to break through his outer shell. But that only meant she would try harder to uncover the mystery that is Kiba; the great artic wolf, pure white with golden eyes of fire. No one knew about his past, except for Cheza, who knew them all through and through. Sighing, Blue followed him. By nightfall, they'd reached a small cave, perfect for taking refuge in. Kiba handed Blue the food and wordlessly left the cave in search of sticks. He returned with a few, and started a small fire for them. Again, they ate in silence, this time however, it was strictly uncomfortable. For Blue anyways.

"Kiba, do you hate me?" As if he had misunderstood her, her looked up to her, his head tilted to the side, face puzzled. He had sat across the fire from her, watched as she set her plate of food down, waiting for an answer.

"What?" He asked, setting his own empty plate down, resting his forearm on his knee as he leaned forward, studying the expression on her face. For a moment, he was caught off guard by her beauty. He'd never really taken the time to admire her, and with the fire glimmering off her skin, her eyes seemed deep and sensual, and he found himself drawn towards her.

"Do you hate me?" She repeated, looking up into his eyes. His eyes narrowed.

"No, I don't hate you."

"Then why do you give me the cold shoulder all the time? We're on this journey alone now, the least you can do is talk to me."

"You should know by now that I don't open up or confide in anyone."

"But why?" Her voice rose, standing now. She looked down at him, trying to understand. Kiba just stared up at her, his face unreadable like always. And then, she saw it. The sadness.

"I'd rather be a lone wolf than the only wolf." Her heart seemed to stop as she saw the pain in his eyes. His gaze turned towards the fire. "I lost everything, everyone. I was shunned by other wolves, and I was forced to fight to live unlike some who traveled in packs. That wasn't the case for me. I was always alone." His fists clenched. "Do you have any idea what its like to be banned by your own kind?"

"Yes." It was her turn to share with him. "Why do you think I became that mans pet? For the fun of it? No. I too have been alone." Kiba's eyes widened as he looked back up to her. She smiled sweetly to him, sitting beside him. She placed her hand over his clenched one, ignoring him when he tried to pull away. "We're just alike Kiba."

"We're nothing alike."

"We're kindred spirits, and you know it. I trust no one, you trust no one. So, lets make a deal. I watch your back and you watch mine. Partners, confidants."

"So, your asking me to trust you? You, who once belonged to the humans." Blue sighed, surprising him again by laying her head against his shoulder.

"I did what I could to survive." She replied softly, closing her eyes, squeezing his hand. "Kiba, all I'm asking is to open up to me, and stop being so cold. We're friends aren't we? Or have you only thought of us as travel companions?"

"Deal." He murmured, rolling his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. If he thought things couldn't get more difficult, this new feeling that had begun to whell inside him was proving to be more than just a burden, it was a pain in his ass.

A/N: Not the greatest chapter, heh. But its an update. As always, the next chapter will be better. I've been busy with other fanfics and my Beautiful December one is hanging with only 4 chapters while Cold November Rain as 10, sigh, I have alot of work to do, so please, please, _please_ cut me some slack and be patient :3 R&R


	6. Battle Field

Blue smiled as she ran on ahead of Kiba. They'd been walking for days now, and she found that he'd been willing to open up more since their little chat in the cave just nights before. No longer in the cold climate with snow, they now resided in the muggy climate with rain. Being that both of them were go-for-it wolves, they paid no mind to the rain as they ran on. Blue slowed her pace, her nose picking up a faint human scent. She stopped, waiting for Kiba who had long since smelled the smell of rotten flesh.

"What do you think it is?" Blue asked, reverting back to her human form. Kiba remained as the white wolf, walking around on all fours as he sniffed the ground.

"Its a war zone." He commented, nudging a body. "These corpses are fresh." His ears perked up, his head darting from side to side. "Blue, I think we should go."

"Kiba? Whats wrong?" Blue glanced down to her friend, her blue eyes shimmering. Kiba stared up at her, then a sudden blast startled them both. Kiba growled, stepping infront of her.

"I think we should make a run for it." Blue nodded, following Kiba as he began running behind a wall. Bullets flew their way, narrowly missing them.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Blue asked as they stopped behind a steel tank. Kiba glared at the soldiers at battle not too far out.

"We walked straight into a war." He stated, narrowing his eyes. "You'll need to keep low Blue." Blue nodded, her wolfy form taking shape as she stepped beside him. "Run as fast as you can." He demanded, taking off like a bat out of hell. Blue ran behind him, bombs exploding around them, bullets flying past them. They could hear the soldiers yelling to aim for the wolfs, but kept running nonetheless. They still had to reach paradise. And Kiba WOULD get them there no matter what. Stopping himself, Kiba waited for Blue to run by, and when she didn't, he turned to see her laying in her human form on the bloody ground. He could only pray that the blood he smelled wasn't hers.

"Blue!" He shouted, running to her and nudging her. She was unconscious, thathe could tell. But what he didn't know was if she was ok or not. Syhe gave no signs of life, her breathing was jagged and low, barely noticable. If it weren't for his keen sense, he would have never known she were alive by a faint heart beat. What happened to her? Had she gotten shot? Tranquilized? He was dying to know so he could help her. Looking to the soldiers running for each other, guns blazing, swords clanking together. It was new age mixed with a medieval battle. Reverting to his human form right there, causing some participants of the battle to stop and fire their way with confused faces. You definitely don't see that everyday. But hey, theres a first for everything. Picking Blue up, he held her against him as he took off running at top speed, narrowly missing the bullets and cannons. This guys were serious! But why in the hell were they attacking them? They weren't morphing spies for fucks sake!

"Would you guys give it a rest!" Kiba shouted as a bullet ripped through his thigh, causing him to flinch when yet another bullet purged through his leg. They were going to leave a mark for sure and he would definitely feel it in the morning, assuming they made it out alive. Worst case scenario was if he tripped on a rock while running. So, focusing on his running, Kiba kept up a breath struggling pace. Finally he came upon a clearing of water, the small lake being the perfect escape root. Well, at least thats whathe thought. Several small long boats appeared from the foggy covering, guns aimed their way. Surrounded, Kiba had no choice but to surrender.

A/N: Thanksgiving is one of those busy holidays. I literally spent only 5 minutes typing this chapter. I was busy fingers during that time period. And now chapter 6 is done. yay. just how many chapters this fic will have, I don't know, so don't ask me, just read it and review and have fun doing so and we'll be good. :3 R&R Pwease


	7. Cruel Minds and a Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolf's Rain. I only dream I do.

**Chapter: **7, i think.

**Title: **Cruel Minds and a Heart

**A/N: **I know its been awhile since I've updated, my deepest apologies. I'm very sorry, but I've been slightly busy and this fic sorta slipped my mind hehe... Yeah, I know. Horrible of me. Not to mention these chapters are sooo short. But its kinda hard to write about two characters whom you haven't seen in action for sooo long. Thats right. I have not seen Wolf's Rain since it first aired on adultswim. I really need to buy the collection, but yanno bills don't come cheap ;) And neither does a dvd nowadays. Anywho, bare with me, tell me if its horrible or not. Also, if your a fan of Bleach, check out my Bleach fics and my Cold November Rain fic, pretty please. I'll give ya some candy ;) ... Ok, that was a bit freaky eh? Anywho, Read. Reveiw! Cause I thrive on reveiws. They make my day, and make me smile :)

Hell. A word Kiba thought he had been familiar with, but in had no comparison to what he had just been through. He could only pray Blue was treated much differently since she were a woman. Grunting, Kiba sat up in his cell, his wounds had been bleeding since the soldiers had taken them prisoner. The only medic they had was busy tending to other soldiers who had been shot or wounded in battle. they didn't even care about the civilians they'd picked up. They seemed more like careless mercenaries than anything. Blue's shrill scream alerted him once more as he glanced down the hall way, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he saw the most vile thing.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Kiba shouted. Both Blue and the soldier glanced up, a smile crept upon her face.

"Kiba!" She shouted, kicking the guy in the jewels and then running towards her white wolf. Blue smiled at the thought; her white wolf. In the beginning, Kiba was the introverted bad ass. He seemed so distanced from them all, and she had thought he didn't like her. Boy was she wrong. He'd risked his life to save hers, and even continued to do so. She hardly thought it was becuase they were a pack. Kiba wasn't one to move with a group in the first place. they'd merely tagged along with him. Throwing herself at the bars, Kiba stuck his arms out, and for the first time wrapped them as best he could around her while she tried the same. The bars, however, separated them, though they hadn't cared much.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked, pulling back and setting his hands over hers. With pearl tears in her eyes, Blue nodded. "Good." Kiba smiled slightly, relieved.

"What did they do to you?" Her voice shook slightly as she glanced him up and down, noticing his wounds had still been bleeding.

"They pulled out the bullets, but then interogated me the only way they know how." With widened eyes, Blue shook her head, glancing to the soldier whom approached her.

"You wench!" The soldier shouted, grabbing her by her hair. Blue growled, doing a black flip as she landed on the rail, kicking the man in the face. Kiba grabbed the keys which had been hanging at the mans side. Unlocking his cell, he grabbed Blues hand and ran for dear life as more soldiers began rounding up to chase after them. The whole cease fire thing had officially been terminated as shots fired their way. In an effort to block Blue, Kiba picked her up, jumping up each cell block floors until he reached the top. Breathing heavily, Kiba busted his way through the front doors only to come face to face with a different set of soldiers.

"Damnit! These guys are everywhere!" Kiba growled, only, the soldiers hadn't fired at them.

"You there! Are you two civilians?" One of the soldiers questioned, approaching them. Kiba nodded, surprised when the soldier motioned for his medical team to come over. "Please, go with them. They'll get you two to safety. How many more civilians are there?"

"There are cells full of them." Kiba responded, setting Blue down as he laid back on one of the stretchers. He couldn't explain why, but he felt safe with this new set mercenaries. Blue followed close to his side as they rode in the back of one of the ambulances. Bright side, at least they were heading to the next town. That had been the direction they were traveling in anyways. Once there, the two were separated, Blue had been seen by a nurse while Kiba was rushed to the emergency room. Several hours later, Kiba found himself awaking in a blue room, surrounded by machines. His head felt light, his stomach queezy.

"Easy there kid." One of the doctors said as he smiled down to him. "You've lost alot of blood." Kiba nodded, not arguing any further as he felt the darkness take over once more.

Blue sighed to herself as she sat in one of the rooms. It had been two days, and Kiba was still out. The nurse had kept her well informed, and she was quite thankful for that.

"How is he?" Blue asked, smiling when the nurse gave her a confused look. Ah, she had caught her by surprise.

"He's still unconscious, but the doctors say he should be coming to anytime now."

"Can I see him?" Turning, Blue focused her attention fully on the nurse, sighing a sigh of pure joy and relief when she nodded her head.

"Of course. He's been transfered to the room down the hall." it was about time they'd let her see him! Following the nurse in haste, Blue stopped just outside the door the nurse directed her to. "Is he your boyfriend?" The nurse inquired before opening the door.

"I really don't know..." Blue blushed, smiling slightly. She really didn't know if they were a couple. Kiba wasn't exactly a friendly guy. At least, not until you got to know him. As the door opened, Blue smiled brightly as she saw Kiba awake and standing infront of his window. "Kiba..." The words had barely left her mouth before she ran towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Kiba smiled, wrapping his own arms around her. Screw his norm, he wsa happy to see her!

"Blue..." He said into her hair, tightening his arms around her. The nurse merely smiled and shut the door, giving them their privacy.

"I was worried." Blue whispered, buring her head in the crook of his neck. "I thought you weren't going to wake up..."

"Hey, I promised I'd get you to Paradise, and I will." Blue smiled at his words, thinking to herself she was already in paradise. Everytime she was with him, thats where she was. Whether he knew it or not, whether he felt it or not, she was slowly falling in love with him.


	8. Stolen Moments

**Disclaimer:** Hey, if I owned this stuff would I be writing about it now? Hell no.

**Chapter: **8

**Title: **Stolen Moments

**A/N: **Alright, alright, go ahead. Curse me. Tell me I suck. I deserve to be flamed for my very short chapters and late updates!! "DAMN YOU NICOLE!!" I so know your wanting to say that, so go right ahead. I'm giving you guys a free flame review. Which means I won't get all pissed about it, not that I would anyways. I could care less if you flame me. Its a fanfic. So, its nothing to get all worked up over. Just a place for people to build their writing skills and express their fantasies on paper, well, word doc right? Reviews are much appreciated though! I thrive on them! And if your a fan of Bleach, check out my Cold November Rain fic alrighty? Review on it please? Reviews bring a smile to my face:) And a happy fic-er means a happy chapter!

It'd be nearly a month since he and Blue were checked into the hospital. It wasn't like they hated being there, but they did have somewhere else to be at the time. Though, Blue had been most enthusiastic to remain there until his wounds had completely healed. She was stubborn, he could say that about her. Though, spending so much time with her had had an affect on him. He never really accepted her as part of their "pack". But now, he held her at high esteem. She was strong and couragious. She was one of the most interesting wolves he'd ever met, and had the pleasure of knowing. He found himself glad to have been stranded with her. Without the others, especially Hige, he could spend more time with her.

Kiba didn't know the feeling. He couldn't place this new emotion that he now felt for Blue. It certainly wasn't something he was used to feeling. He didn't really know that he ever had before. Sighing, he rolled over, staring at Blue.

The two of them had requested a two-bed room patient suite. Blue hadn't wanted to leave his side, stating that she wanted to 'keep an eye on him', and Kiba justed said he'd rather have her with him because he felt better with her around. Either way you look at it, it was obvious that the two were in like with each other. Albeit cliche they hadn't noticed.

That was always the funny thing. Whenever two people had feelings for each other, they always thought the other had no feelings for them. When, of course, in fact they did. Strange concept. Even harder to grasp.

"Kiba? Is something wrong?" Blue murmured tiredly, the moons light causing her to pull the blankets up nearly over her eyes. Kiba laughed, scooting back as he pulled back the covers. He knew she was looking at him, and when she got up to climb into the bed with him, it was obvious he were right. There wasn't any moon light on his bed. At least, not alot. The black haired wolf smiled tiredly as she laid down, scooting close to him as she tried to get warm. Hospital rooms certainly got cold during the night. And it didn't help that the air conditioning had just so happened to be right above them.

"Cold?" Kiba inquired, wrapping his arms around her. Something that surprised them both. "Better?" He knew he would have some serious explaining to do in the morning, but for now, the girl was just too tired to question. She smiled, nuzzling and snuggling herself into him more, sighing contently as she murmured a 'yes' to him before falling back to sleep.

The boy merely marveled in the texture of her skin. She'd dawned one shorts and a tank, courtesy of the nurse. He, of course, wore only boxer shorts. Really, the people working there were quite nice.

Running his hands along her back, Kiba took time to revel in the feel of her. He wasn't experienced with women at all, but found that he liked the way she felt. Perhaps it was his animal instincts and desires coming through, he didn't quite know. He did, however, know that the woman in his arms was very beautiful. She looked almost like a true maiden when she slept. Her peaceful face showed no signs of worry or anything. She held a pure, genuine expression.

Kiba smiled when her hair fell in front of her eyes as she rolled onto her back, her arm coming up beside her head as the other was draped across her stomach. The sight sent Kiba into a blushing frenzie. Her tank had nearly revealed her chest, which only caused his heart to pound more. Slowly, cautiously, he lifted his hand, guiding it over her cheek, brushing strands of hair away from her eyes. He smiled.

'Like an Angel.' He thought, scooting closer to her as he rested his head beside hers, inhaling her scent.

Flowers...

Kiba's eyes widened.

'But Cheza...'

If Blue smelt better than her, what did that Blue?

'Is there a second Maiden?'

Kiba didn't quite know, and decided he'd leave it alone for now. Wrapping an arm around her; just beneath her chest, Kiba fell fast asleep. He didn't want to feel the emotion that he had been feeling for Blue for some time now. The feeling confused him; disrupted his normal demanor.

The sunlight awoke Blue from her blissful dream. She awoke slowly, feeling herself wrapped in the arms of another. For a moment, panic set in, until she turned her hed to see Kiba's sleeping face. She smiled at that. She reveled in the feel of him being so close; feeling his arm wrapped around her gave her a sense of security.

She turned to him, nuzzling herself into his chest as she sighed. She could feel her heart glow with a warm feeling. It wasn't often Kiba was so open with someone. In fact, he never was. And she was glad to have been the one for him to open up to. Blue couldn't help but wrap he long leg around him. It was almost as if she were claiming him as hers.

She certainly had no problem fighting any girl-wolf off when it came to him.

He was hers.

And she was his.

**A/N: ** Definitely OOC. Sorry.


	9. Field of Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Hey, if I owned this stuff would I be writing about it now? Hell no.

**Chapter: **9

**Title: **Field of Dreams

**A/N: **Sorry for the late updates and short chapters. I have not seen this anime in so long and am working on buying the box-set so that I can make my future Wolfs Rain fics better. Bare with me! Please! R&R.

Kiba walked on ahead, standing near the drop-off that lead down into a small valley of flowers. They'd been discharged from the hospital; told to 'take it easy'. As if they had time for that. Immediately, the two had reverted to their wolf forms. Neither speaking of that one, momentarily lull they'd had in their room. In fact, they hadn't spoken to each other the entire time they'd been out on their own. The silence had been somewhat comfortable. Neither wanting to break the comfortable understanding they had. But it was inevitable.

Blue smiled, coming up beside him as she peered down into the valley.

"I smell it too." She stated, noticing the way he lifted his nose into the air. Reverting back to their human forms as they both both admired the view and scanned for any such threat. The coast seemed to be clear.

"Paradise shouldn't be much farther from this point. Though Cheza did mention the bitter cold just before the entrance to Eden." His serious tone caused a small smirk to appear on her lips. He seemed to be the same old Kiba with some new perks. Of course, as long as he was open to her, she wasn't complaining.

"Do you think the others are already there?"

"They might be. " Kiba shrugged, watching as blue squatted down. A strong breeze blew through, rustling their clothes. That was one good thing about the hospitality back at the hospital. They'd provided them with the same clothes they'd arrived in. Fortunately, Blue's clothes weren't as torn as Kiba's. Only some minor sewing had been done.

"I don't really miss them... Do you find that strange, Kiba?"

Kiba merely glanced down at her, an inner battle beginning to roar. That was right. Hige and Blue had been very close. He'd forgotten all about the others...

Did that make him a bad leader?

Wait, what was he thinking?

He didn't really care about the pack! He didn't even agree to lead them in the first place. They just tagged along, right? At least, that was what he told himself.

"You don't miss Hige?" The question was dying to be asked, even if Kiba was anit-social. He still had thoughts, thoughts that often lead him into troubling positions. He definitely needed to get out more.

Blue narrowed her eyes, a subtle smile coming to her lips as she looked up at him.

"No. I don't." She smiled, standing up with him now. For a moment, the two remained locked within a gaze. Neither willing to break away from the spell that was being woven between them. However, another strong breeze brought the two back to reality.

"Lets get going. Their probably waiting for us in Paradise." Without another thought, Kiba jumped from the cliff, sliding down the sides as he reverted to his wolf form once more. Blue followed. Really, the form was handy when it came to manuvering around. And disguising.

The two came to a skidding hault at the bottom of the slope, landing in a bed of flowers. Kiba cautiously waded ahead, sniffing about as he narrowed his golden eyes. Something certainly didn't seem right. He glanced back, making sure Blue was near. She had reverted to her human form, a mysterious fog about her.

"Blue?" Kiba asked, catching a dark haired wolf running towards him out of the corner of his eye. He turned, ready to attack or guard when he noticed it was Blue.

"Kiba?" She asked, never yielding as she came up to him. Kiba turned, motioning towards the spot where he'd just seen the human her. Blue gave him a confused look as they both converted to their human forms simultaniously.

"You were just right there..." He stated, his voice clearly masked with doubt. The blue eye'd woman shook her head, turning and stopping. There, a few feet ahead of her stood Kiba. She glanced back, noticing he too had been staring at something. She looked back, watching as the other Kiba walked her way.

"I see you..." Blue whispered, grabbing ahold of Kiba's arm. Kiba nodded, pulling her closer to him.

"I see you too." Swallowing hard the two watched as seemingly 'they' walked towards each other.

"What is this...?" As more fog gathered around them, they watched as their other selves embraced. "Kiba, why are we... Who are they..."

"I don't know, I don't know!"

With widened eyes and pounding hearts, Kiba and Blue watched as the astrial projection of themselves pulled apart. They looked geniunely happy. Gripping his arm tighter, Blue gasped when their other selves kissed; her cheeks filling with a dark blush.

"I know this..." Kiba whispered, blushing ever so slightly himself. Oh, after this he would definitely owe her an explaination. Blue turned to Kiba as they projection in front of them faded.

"You know that?" The woman asked, nearly breathlessly as she stared up into his eyes. Why couldn't they projection had been really them! She screamed to herself mentally.

"Yeah..I had this dream..." Kiba murmured, eyes lighting up when another projection appeared, this time on the ground.

The sounds of passionate moans alerted Blue as she felt her cheeks darken even more, her head turning slowly to see the two of them tangled in a passionate full body embrace. Kiba's body on top of hers, in between her legs as she arched her back seemingly in pleasure, arms wrapped tightly around him as her legs were bent up, spread.

"This...is..." Blue whispered, unable to tear her eyes from the sight. Kiba felt something inside of him pull, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Blue turned her face towards him, her eyes revealing the passion she was feeling, the emotion.

"Blue..." Kiba whispered, his own eyes revealing desire, his voice husky beyond belief. Blue could feel her heart pounding harder.

What was this place!

"Kiba...I..." She began, and then the fog was gone, the sun shining down brightly upon them. The two broke apart quickly, breathing heavily. Had it been the fog that had produced such images?

The field had been projecting their deepest secrets, their dreams.

"What is this place." She whispered, looking around. Before them lay and endless field of flowers. The two could spot a dark, gray mist in the distance, the scent of freshly fallen snow reaching their noses.

"Field of dreams." The voice had startled them both, causing them to turn. A lone wolf sat behind them. It was pure black with a dark red under belly. The wolve had one red eye and one golden. Before their eyes, it reverted. A woman, well endowed, with red and black hair appeared. She was simply beautiful. Her clothes consisted of black leather pants, a red belly tank and a black and red leather jacket. She dawned combat boots and a black choker with a name tag.

"Who are you?" Kiba questioned. Her scent...

"My name is Reina." The woman smiled, walking past them. Blue kept her eyes glued to the woman. "This place is known as the field of dreams. The images you two saw are what you desire most. And from the looks of your faces, I'd gather it were each other."

"Do you live out here?" Blue asked. She felt she could trust this woman, for some strange reason. The woman had a particular air about her. Her scent...

"This place was where my owner was killed." The woman got a distant look on her face. "He was a human, and I fell in love with him. By day I was his pet, by night, I was his lover." Reina smiled, wrapping her arms around herself. "He didn't know I was the dog he'd had during the day. He enver seemed to connect it when I told him my name. Even though he was the one who gave that name to me."

"So, is that why the fog appears. For the field of dreams? Because of your forbidden love?"

Ah, so Kiba did have an intimate mind after all.Nodding, the red/golden eye'd woman nodded, feeling a breeze blow through.

"Every wolf searches for paradise. There is Paradise, and there is Eden. Being with him, was my paradise. The place you seek, is Eden. A beautiful world..."

"You've been there!?" Kiba perked, suddenly wanting to hear more from this mysterious woman.

"No. Eden does not exist within this world."

"What do you mean?"

It was Blue's turn to ask the questions.

"Eden is among the other world. Eden is but a mere escape from life. Paradise is among this world."

Glancing to each other, Kiba narrowed his eys at Blue. She wasn't making any sense!

"Eden is a place meant for the after life. Its a paradise for the dead." Reina began, closing her eyes. "Paradise, the one no one ever seeks, is right in front of your eyes. It is where your most happy, who your most happy with. This place, was meant to be a revelation of that. You see, here, your paradise is revealed to you." The woman opened her eyes, staring at the two of them. "What you saw, was your paradise."

"But paradise is said to be a place where everything is peaceful. Where harmony is ensued." Kiba stated, clenching his fists. "Are you trying to tell me that death is what the prophecy meant by that?"

"Believe of the legend what you want. You'll come to realize what I said." The woman smiled, turning as she began walking off.

"Where are you going?" Blue was just as confused as Kiba, yet, she felt as if she understood the woman only a bit.

"This place is my home. His spirit resides here. I am meant to guide wolves like yourself along. It is up to you, which path you choose. Ahead is the road to Eden. Paradise, however, you will have to find on your own."

In a moments time, the woman was gone, vanished into the fog. Kiba merely glanced to Blue, who glanced to him. Together, the two gazed ahead.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Kiba asked, feeling another breeze brush by them.

"I think she meant the rode ahead leads to our death. And then the other road leads to us finding the real paradise."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kiba blurted, throwing himself back in the flowers. Blue smiled, desire taking over her once more as she collapsed down beside him, her body leaning over his.

"Kiba..." She whispered, her face hovering over his. "I..." Before she could finish, however, Kiba lifted up, his lips meeting hers. Blue pressed herself against him, moaning softly. The moment her lips parted, Kiba darted his tonuge through, sitting up as they switched positions; Blue's back now pressed firmly to the ground as he leaned over her, never breaking their lips apart. And the two remained that way until the fog cleared. Would they choose to live? Or die? And what did that woman mean by such Eden and Paradise...?

**A/N:** How was that? Good, bad? Let me know! And the last part, I know, It was confusing. But don't worry! It will be clarified in the next chapter. This story is nearing its end!!Short story, I knows. But I will be writing more Wolfs Rain! So not to worry. Maybe even a part two to this story. Hm, who knows? Anywho, Review!


	10. Straight to Paradise

**Disclaimer:** Hey, if I owned this stuff would I be writing about it now? Hell no.

**Chapter: **10

**Title: **Straight to Paradise

**A/N: **Sorry for the late updates and short chapters. I have not seen this anime in so long and am working on buying the box-set so that I can make my future Wolfs Rain fics better. Bare with me! Please! R&R. Final Chapter.

* * *

Kiba and Blue set out, running non stop towards the point of the nothern lights. They could smell Cheza, knew they were close to paradise. However, what Reina had said to them had weighed heavily on their minds.

_"Paradise, the one no one ever seeks, is right in front of your eyes. It is where your most happy, who your most happy with." _

Just what did she mean by that. Coming to a skidding, heart wrenching hault, Kiba and Blue both gasped simultaniously at the sight ahead of them.

"Darcia!" Kiba shouted. Throughout the entire journey, he hadn't been a problem. For them. Yet, here he found his comrades spread amonst the ice and snow, covered in a pool of blood. Blue couldn't handle the sight, her stomach churning as she lost herself to rage, running forward to Darcia. Kiba quickly intervened, grabbing her arm and pulling her face into his chest as he her tears flow.

"Kiba, how nice of you to join us!" Darcia grinned, opening his arms wide. "Your friends are all in paradise right now."

Cheza's frail voice caught Kibas ears as he glanced towards the lake of water the wolves, his friends had been laying around. Tightening his hold on Blue, the meaning of...

_"Paradise, the one no one ever seeks, is right in front of your eyes. It is where your most happy, who your most happy with." _

...Finally grasped his heart as he felt the woman stir in his arms to look up at him with a small smile.

"Kiba..." She whispered, her body shaking with anger and sorrow. Kiba damned Darcia for making her feel this pain, and so, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Blue's lips before darting towards Darica. Blue could feel her lungs contract with pain as she watched the fight. Darcia had pulled a dirty trick before Kiba ripped out his throat.

Blue howled loudly in sorrow and in pain, her howling turned to crying as she returned to her human form, clutching a bleeding White wolf to her chest. The wolfs faced contorted, changing into that of a human boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Blue stared down, pressing her hand firmly against the wound on her chest.

"Kiba!" She said, fear evident in her voice. Kiba's eyes fluttered slightly, his vision focusing as he looked up into her eyes. "Kiba.."

"Blue?" He asked, lifting his hand and tracing her jawline. "Are you hurt?" he asked, glancing over her beautiful face. She shook her head, the tears falling from her eyes.

"No, no I'm not. Thanks to you." She whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He tried sitting up, only to be stopped by Blue and the sudden pain that shot through him. He hissed, coughing up blood. Blue quickly licked away the blood at the corner of his lips, refusing to believe her Kiba was dying.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't.. take you... to Paradise like... I promised.." He muttered out, gritting his teeth in pain. He looked up into her eyes, smiling the best he could despite the throbbing, aching twist in his stomach. "Blue..I love you"

"Kiba.." She said softly, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. He sat up slightly, bringing his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her more into the kiss. They kissed for several seconds, before his hand fell, the only thing holding him up were her slinder arms. She pulled back, already sobbing. "Kiba.." She said, shaking him slightly, pulling back to look at his face. He had a small smile on his lips. "Kiba!" She repeated, louder this time, leaning her head on his chest, listening for any signs of life. Not finding any, she pulled back slowly and brushed his hair away from his face. Tears streamed down her own, her eyes blurred. "Kiba, I love you too!" Hugging him to her, she sat there, rocking with him. They spent so long together, she couldn't possibly lose him now.

"I told you, the paradise you seek wasn't what you thought."

The voice alerted Blue as she turned to see Reina. She was almost illuminated in a mysterious light. She moved closer to them, kneeling beside the wolves.

"I told you, paradise was right in front of you."

Blue watched with tears streaming down her cheek as Reina placed a hand over Kiba's chest.

Blue smiled brightly, sitting at the edge of a lake with her feet dangling in the water. She'd changed her look, only slightly. She'd settled for a tank and jeans this time around. A short belly tank and low riding hip hugging jeans that made every guy drool with just one look. She liked having that advantage.

With a smile, she gazed up at the sky, letting the breeze blow through her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her back against a bare chest as legs draped into the water on either side of her. Sighing contently, Blue relaxed, putting her arms over the mans while closing her eyes.

"You do know how tempting you look wearing that, don't you Blue?" The brunette man placed soft kisses along her neck as she tilted her head to the side, releasing a soft moan as his hands traveled up and down her body. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He whispered into her ear, hands reaching to pull down her zipper. The black wolf only smirked as she turned in his arms, straddling his waist as she placed a soft kiss upon the lips of her only beloved.

"I have to keep your eyes on me somehow, Kiba."

The laughter died down as their lips met once again, Kiba falling back as Blue tore at her clothes. And their friends above smiled down upon them.

They had finally found their paradise.

* * *

**A/N: **Shitty ending I know. IF I had more reviews for this story, things would have lasted longer, been longer, and would have been better. Sigh. Oh well. I will write more Wolf's Rain when I have the time. Reviews are welcomed and loved.


End file.
